


look at the stars, look how they shine for you

by gracezodiac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben and Rey are their Children, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracezodiac/pseuds/gracezodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Han try to have a night to themselves but as it turns out, being married with children is is full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look at the stars, look how they shine for you

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in two days? who is this
> 
> anyway this is from an au me and [handoluke](http://www.handoluke.tumblr.com) have been discussing a lot where basically han and luke get married and have rey and ben together and they're one big happy family and everything is great
> 
> i gave this an M rating but if you think it should be different let me know! i wasn't too sure about this
> 
> anyway please leave comments and i hope you enjoy!!!

“Look at the stars, look how they shine for you...”

 

The gruff, but gentle voice sang to the young girl tucked up in bed, who was watching in sleepy wonderment, a bright smile on her face. But as much as she tried, she couldn't help the small yawns that fell out of her mouth as he continued to sing, and her eyes began to slowly droop, until she was unable to keep them open. It was already late, and the young girl fell asleep only moments after her eyes fell shut.

 

Han didn't stop singing until the song was finished, wanting to make sure she was properly asleep. It had taken ages to convince her to get into bed and even more to get her settled down so he could start reading to her. He'd had to resort to singing in the end, after the stories had gotten her more worked up than he'd intended. Han supposed that was his fault – he did get a bit enthusiastic whilst telling them, but he couldn't not make them exciting, they were stories! And the kids always loved it when he did the different voices.

 

Still, he knew his daughter well enough by now to know that if he didn't sing the song all the way through, she'd undoubtedly wake up again, and it would take even longer to put her to sleep again. Rey had more energy than any other person Han had ever met, and she was only four years old. Ben had always been a quiet child, two years older than his sister, and he'd certainly never been as energetic as Rey was. Not that it was a bad thing, they loved their children very much, quiet or loud. Even when loud meant spending three hours putting them to sleep...

 

Once the song was finished, and Han was sure that she was asleep, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered 'goodnight', before going over to the other bed in the room and doing the same to Ben, who had fallen asleep much earlier. He looked over them one last time whilst he stood in the door way, and satisfied that they were both asleep, softly shut their bedroom door and headed towards his own bedroom, where his husband was waiting.

 

Sure enough, Luke was sat reading a book, wearing one of Han's old shirts and his boxers, tucked under the covers, illuminated by the small lamp on his desk. When Han entered the room he turned to look at him fondly, and put his book to one side, sliding further under the covers. “Everything sorted?” He asked, whilst Han stripped down to his underwear and slipped into bed next to him.

 

“Mmm,” Han replied, reaching over Luke to turn the lamp off, before snuggling up to him. Luke smiled and turned around in his embrace so he could face him properly. It took a few moments to be able to see him properly in the darkness, but he was glad when he could, as he saw Han smiling back at him. Han reached out to take Luke's hand in his own, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss it lightly. The ring on his fourth finger shone from the soft rays of moonlight coming from the window, and Luke, not for the first time, felt so incredibly thankful that he was married to this wonderful, brilliant man.

 

“Did you remember to do your injection today?” Han asked quietly, and began rubbing his thumb back and forth over Luke's knuckles

 

“Yes, I did it this morning.”

 

Han hummed, content. Luke shuffled around a little more, until he was close enough that he could kiss Han, their noses bumping together slightly. He sighed quietly as Han kissed him back slowly, lovingly. It was one of those perfect moments that he couldn't get enough of, ones that seemed to be a constant in his life at the moment. He never thought he'd get a chance at this, a husband and a family, but they were all here now, and Luke loved and cherished them all dearly.

 

“So,” Han started, pulling back and whispering in his husband's ear, “the kids are asleep... Neither of us are working tomorrow...”

 

“Yes... What are you implying?”

 

“You're smart, I'm sure you can figure it out.” Han whispered back, before trailing his mouth down to Luke's neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses along it. Luke's breath hitched and he almost rolled his eyes at the attempt at flirting, but became far too distracted by the flash of heat that passed through him. Han knew he couldn't leave any marks, or at least any that wouldn't take more than two days to fade, but he made sure to suck gently at the skin, running his tongue over the small marks he made. Luke shivered in his arms, unable to hold back a short burst of quiet laughter. Han pulled back to stare at him, raising an eyebrow, although he was smiling fondly.

 

“You're insatiable.” Luke grinned back, reaching out to push a stray lock of hair from Han's eyes.

 

“You love me for it.” Han challenged, and leaned down to kiss him again, manoeuvring them so he was laid on top of Luke, pressing him against the mattress. Luke moaned into his mouth, bringing his leg's up to bracket Han's hips as Han slowly began to rock against him. At one point, Luke whined louder than he'd intended to and immediately slammed his hand over his mouth in embarrassment. Han just laughed and pressed kisses all over his face.

 

“Shhhh,” he whispered, “don't wanna wake the kids...”

 

Luke's laughter was muffled from behind his hand but Han heard it anyway and grinned in amusement. Returning to his administrations from earlier, he began to trail his tongue over his husbands neck, spurred on by the shocked little gasps Luke was desperately trying to keep quiet. When he rolled his hips down and bit gently at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, he felt a flare of pride at the way Luke clutched tightly at him and moaned his name in the dark. He wanted to be able to see Luke better all of a sudden, wanted to have him even closer.

 

“Here, wait a second,” he prompted, leaning back so he was sitting upright and reaching out to him. Luke took the hint and moved himself to sit in Han's lap, bracing himself against his chest. The way the moon shone in through the window seemed to make Luke glow and Han knew there wasn't a single thing in the universe that was more beautiful than his husband.

 

“You should wear my shirts more often,” Han murmured, holding onto Luke's hips, “you look good in them.”

 

“You say I look good in anything.”

 

“Because it's true.”

 

Luke shook his head fondly and leant forward to kiss him, slowly rocking his hips forward. Han groaned at the movement, moving his hand to rest supportively at Luke's lower back, whilst he pressed their foreheads against each other, close enough to share breath. Luke continued to rock against him, as they both let out quiet gasps.

 

“You're so gorgeous...” Han murmured, noticing the way the praise made Luke's breath hitch. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too.” Luke whispered, bringing a hand away from his chest to cup Han's face and kiss him.

 

They stayed like that for a while, and undoubtedly would have stayed longer, had there not been a small noise coming from the baby monitor on Han's bedside table. They pulled back to look at each other, unsure of whether they'd both heard it, but a moment later the noise crackled through again, and they recognised it as the sound of Ben's sniffling and panicked breathing, which meant he'd had a nightmare again.

 

They were supposed to get rid of the baby monitors a long time ago, especially since Ben was six now, and Rey four, but since she took so long to put to bed, and often woke up at random intervals during the night, they'd ended up keeping them just in case. They'd been useful at the moment, since Ben had started having nightmares on a semi-regular basis and needed comforting after having one.

 

With a sheepish smile, Luke climbed off Han's lap and straightened out his hair and clothing, trying to make himself look presentable.

 

“You want me to go to him?” Han offered, yawning half-way through his question.

 

“No no, it's alright, I'll go.”

 

“Alright then.” Han accepted, but before Luke could walk away, he pulled him down for one last kiss. He let him go after a few moments, not wanting Ben to be left waiting whilst he was upset.

 

“I'll be back soon.” Luke promised, before slipping out of their door and heading towards the children's room. Han could hear when he'd arrived as his voice drifted through the monitor, asking Ben what had happened and telling him that it was okay, that he was there to look after him. Han smiled to himself, his love for Luke resonating through him as he listened to him comfort their child, telling him a story to take his mind off the nightmare. Han could feel himself falling asleep, listening to the soothing sound of Luke's voice over the static. He'd wanted to stay up until Luke got back, to pick up where they left off, but as he let out another yawn, he knew that wasn't going to happen.

 

Making himself comfortable in bed, Han let his head hit the pillow and closed his eyes, letting Luke's story send him to sleep, just like what was happening to Ben. Before he fell asleep, Han couldn't help but think about how precious this family was to him, and how he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i just love them all so much
> 
> as always, you can find me at [skywalkeraesthetics](http://www.skywalkeraesthetics.tumblr.com)


End file.
